leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Critical strike
A Critical Strike deals extra damage during an attack. This could represent an attack that hits harder, a lucky strike or damaging a weak area on an opponent. Players can increase the chance and the damage of critical strikes with items or abilities. It only applies to basic attacks or certain spells like Parrley that act like a ranged normal attack. Critical Strike is valuable for all champions who primarily deal damage with automatic attacks, rather than through abilities. Some champions, such as , have an affinity to critical hits and benefit more from items that improve them. Runes, items and abilities can help with Critical Strikes. It's important to note that buildings like towers and inhibitors cannot be hit with criticals. Chance Critical strike chance is the chance of a champion's basic attack dealing a critical strike. Critical strike chance stacks additively. The maximum critical strike chance you can reach at level 1 without items is 22.25%. Critical strike chance has a hard cap at 100%, at which point all of your basic attacks will be critical strikes. Increasing critical strike chance Items * : +45 Armor, UNIQUE Passive: 2% of your maximum health is granted as bonus attack damage. . * : UNIQUE Passive: Gain an additional 5 Gold every 10 seconds. . * : . * : +20% Attack Speed, +25 Tenacity. 1450 Gold * : . * : +18% Lifesteal, UNIQUE Passive: On hit, you cause 4 damage per second for 8 seconds. UNIQUE Active: Inflicts target enemy champion with Grievous Wound, causing 50% reduced healing for 8 seconds. 20 second cooldown. . * : +80 Damage, UNIQUE Passive: Critical hits now deal 250% damage instead of 200%. . * : +55% Attack Speed, +15% Movement Speed. . * : +30 Damage, +30 AP, +30% Attack Speed, +12% Movement Speed, +250 Health, +250 Mana, UNIQUE Passive: 25% chance on hit to slow the target by 35% for 2.5 seconds; on cast, adds bonus damage equal to 150% of base damage. . * : +30 Damage, UNIQUE Passive: +20 Armor Penetration 15% Cooldown Reduction Unique Active: You gain +20% movespeed and +50% attack speed for 4 seconds. Attacking enemy units with melee attacks increases the duration by 2 to a maximum of 8 seconds. 60 second cooldown. . * : +20% Attack Speed, +8% Movement Speed. . Consumable * : and 12-22% Attack Speed for 4 minutes. . Champion abilities * increases her critical strike chance by % every 3 seconds while out of combat, removed after the next attack. * grants him 100% critical strike chance against targets below 15% of their maximum health. ** also critically strikes for 150% of its total damage to enemies below 15% of their maximum health. * increases his critical strike chance by 0.35% per point of Fury he currently has. Masteries * increases your champion's critical strike chance by 0.66/1.33/2%. Runes * runes increase critical strike chance. Damage Critical strike damage affects the amount of bonus damage that a champion's critical strike deals. All champions begin with +100% bonus damage on a critical strike. This statistic stacks additively. Critical hit damage multiplies only the champion's physical damage from the attack; effects that cause autoattacks to deal additional magic damage or true damage are unaffected, unless the additional damage is directly affected by the champion's physical damage (e.g. ). The maximum critical strike damage bonus obtainable with runes and masteries is 55.51%, plus 50% from , combining with the base 100% to make 205.51%. Therefore, the maximum damage dealt by a critical strike is 305.51% of the champion's attack damage. Increasing Critical Strike Damage Items * grants +50% critical strike damage. Masteries * increases your champion's critical strike damage by 3.33/6.66/10%. Runes * runes increase critical strike damage. Category:Offensive champion statistics Category:Critical Strike Items